


See

by Delphi



Series: Sex and the Scarus Sector [2]
Category: See - Fandom
Genre: Anonymity, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravenor goes wandering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Bingo December 2011 Mini-Challenge: Tiny Bingos

It is a constant across all worlds—across humanity, perhaps. Sweat calls to sweat. Heat and humidity breed sex. On a summer's night, I wander:

I am a smile-boy on my knees in a damp alley. My client strokes my hair with unexpected tenderness.

I am a clerk, tangled with my lover in a stifling hab no wider than the bed. My mouth tastes of salt.

I am a merchant, crashing to the kitchen floor with my wife, both of us too eager to make it a step further. I laugh aloud, deeply in love, and kiss her.

I linger.


End file.
